


A day in the life of Mila Akashi Jones

by Asthesia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthesia/pseuds/Asthesia
Summary: This describes a day in the life of my OC Mila. The story takes place somewhere from season 11 to 12 and includes no major plot points mentioned in the show. There is no romance in this one, as Mila is about 20 years old at that time.





	A day in the life of Mila Akashi Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This describes a day in the life of my OC Mila. The story takes place somewhere from season 11 to 12 and includes no major plot points mentioned in the show. There is no romance in this one, as Mila is about 20 years old at that time.

I wake up to the sound of Sam’s alarm. We had no new leads for the hunt so far, so he decided to set one and go jogging. I decide to stay under the sheets for some more minutes, as Sam deactivates the alarm quickly to make sure Dean doesn’t wake up. I hear him leaving the main part of our three-bed motel room to go change into his running clothes in the bathroom next door. After I had my extra bed-time, I sit up in and stretch a little. We stayed up long last night, trying to find out something about this weird case, but I’m kinda getting used to it. Sam comes out of the bathroom and stops for a second as he sees me awake, then he grabs his earbuds and the motel room keys from the kitchen table.   
“I’m going for a run“, he informs me, careful to speak quietly to not wake Dean up, “Shouldn’t take long.“  
“What about breakfast?“, I ask just as quiet and get out of bed.   
Sam grabs a granola bar and starts unwrapping it, smiles and leaves the room.  
I grab my bag and tiptoe into the bathroom. As there is nothing so far that indicates we’re close to whatever monster this is, I decide to take a shower.  
When I’m dry again, I make the quick decision to put my hair up, which only properly works when it‘s moist like now. The clothes I pick from my bag are nothing special, just a blue sweater and some jeans. I also put on my shoes (motel rooms can be grooooss). My leather jacket is hanging over a chair by the kitchen table, but I’m not putting it on yet, as it is quite warm inside our rooms, even though it’s getting colder outside. When I leave the bathroom and put my bag back to where it was, Dean’s not up yet. I let my eyes wander through the room and spot the kitchen table, with the whole mess on it just as we left it before we went to bed last night: Books, paper, notes and the two laptops all over the place. I quietly clean up a little, classifying the notes to “relevant“ – like “might be a hybrid“ - or “not relevant“ – like “Gosh I wish I was asleep“; reviewing some articles and bringing all information into an order that makes some sense. As I’m in the middle of skipping through and closing open web browsers, Dean finally wakes up. The first thing he does is yawning, then he sits up in his bed.  
“Morning“, I say.  
“Morning“, he replies and looks around the room, “Sam’s on his daily sporty murder?“  
I chuckle at his phrasing.  
“Yeah, he went for a run.“  
Dean groans and rolls out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. At least he didn’t drink last night, or else he would have had a headache.   
“We getting breakfast?“ Dean shouts from the bathroom.  
“Sure!“ I reply and quickly grab some paper and a pen from the table, writing a note for Sam that we are out eating.  
When Dean comes out of the bathroom, wearing some clean plaid shirt and his usual jeans and boots, I already grabbed my leather jacket and put it on. Dean takes his jacket and takes Baby’s keys from the counter before leaving the motel room. I lock it behind us with the spare key, as Sam already took the other one.   
“Where are we going to eat?“, I ask as we walk towards the Impala.  
“There’s a diner a few minutes down the road“, Dean answers and unlocks his beloved car.  
“Can I sit in the front?“  
Dean chuckles. “Go for it, kid.“  
Grinning, I get into the car. Dean starts the engine and pulls off the motel’s parking spot.   
“So, you’re not gonna do it?“, I ask after a short silence of driving.  
“Do what?“  
“Pick the music.“  
Dean laughs. “Shut your cakehole.“  
He turns the volume up and we’re driving down the empty street while Lynyrd Skynyrd sings “Down South Jukin“, until, after a few minutes, we stop at a small diner in the little town we’re staying at. Despite its size, it looks rather clean. I’ve been to greasier ones.  
When we got a table- which wasn’t hard as there weren’t many people there- a nice old waitress picks up our orders.   
“What’s the plan for the day?“, I ask after she left.  
“Research.“ Dean looks a little annoyed. I waive of telling him that he’s stating the obvious.  
“Maybe we are missing something.“ I look out of the window and watch some of the few people outside. “I feel like there’s only one little hint missing, but I can’t put my finger on what it is.“  
“Well, it can’t hide forever“, Dean says dryly.  
“Hm.“  
I continue watching the people outside and imagine what their days are like. There are a woman and a girl walking across the street. She’s separated from her husband, or maybe the girl’s father was never married to her, at least the woman’s not wearing a wedding ring. The girl’s carrying a small sports bag with some pink fabric sticking out of it. It almost looks like a Tutu, so maybe the little girl is a dancer and running late for class, which would explain why the mother looks so stressed. I wonder if there is actually a studio nearby. At the edge of my field of vision, I see the friendly waitress coming back to our table with a tray.   
“The special DBTC-Burger for you sir, for the pretty lady some bacon and scrambled eggs, and some orange juice and coffee.“, she says as she places each item on the table between Dean and me.  
“Thanks, um… Susan“, I say after looking at the waitresses' name tag.  
“No problem honey. Just call when there is something else you need.“ Susan smiles and leaves to refill a cup of coffee for another customer.  
Still smiling because of the positive encounter, I pull the plate with the scrambled egg and bacon towards me. Dean looks at me with one eyebrow lifted.  
“What?“, I ask as I watch him trying to not destroy the gigantic burger on his plate.   
“Girl, if that weren’t an old lady, she would’ve asked for your number.“  
“You know, Dean, sometimes people can just be nice without wanting to hook up with the person they’re talking to.“  
Dean rolls his eyes and finally manages to get a grip on his burger.  
“What even is that thing?“  
“Look up there.“  
Dean points at a small billboard over the diner’s counter that I haven’t noticed. It has a picture of the same burger on it that Dean’s eating right now. Next to it, it says “DBTC-Burger; Double-bacon-triple-cheese; house’s special“  
“So it’s an ordinary burger with some extra cheese and bacon.“  
Dean points on me with his index finger and his mouth full.  
“Do not disrespect the culture of burgers.“  
I chuckle and start eating my eggs. They taste surprisingly well, for a small diner in a little town.

After we finish eating, Dean pays for our breakfast and we drive back to the motel. When I unlock the door to let us both in, I hear the sound of rushing water coming from the bathroom, so Sam is showering right now.  
“Sam, we’re back!“, I shout as Dean closes the door behind us.  
“Great, I think I’ve got us a lead!“, I hear Sam replying as the noise of water rushing stops.  
“Really?“ Dean stops mid-motion to look to the closed bathroom door.  
“Yeah, give me a minute!“  
After a short period, indicating that he’s in a hurry, Sam comes out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual clothes. Dean notices his quick motions, too.  
“Something you’d like to tell us?“  
“So…“  
Sam explains to us that while running, he coincidentally overheard a conversion of two young women, one of them claiming that she witnessed one of the murders we’re investigating right now. She said that she didn’t go to the police because she thinks her mind is playing tricks on her because what she saw was “completely impossible“.  
“Well, who is she then?“, I ask after Sam finishes his story. Sam looks at me and Dean a little abashed. “You did find out her name, did you?“  
Sam shakes his head. “She called her friend ‘Rebecca‘, but I don’t know her’s.“   
Dean rolls his eyes. “Great.“  
Sam looks at him snappy but doesn’t reply. Instead, he turns to me.   
“I took a photo of her, though.“  
I reach out and Sam drops his phone in my hand. I walk over to the kitchen table, sit down and start up my laptop. “That’ll do.“

It takes a few hours to find the girl on the internet. But these days, no one can hide forever if you know where to search. While I’m transferring the photo from Sam’s phone to the laptop and put it into a search engine, Sam settles down and looks through the notes I put in order this morning, as hoping new ideas and clues will emerge from the letters, meanwhile Dean is fumbling around with his gun, cleaning it a little. After some time, I find an article about a high school from 2011 with the girl on a picture. It’s about the chess club- a classic. Now I just need to look through the yearbook of that year and that college- Fortunately, there’s an online version. Just need to scroll to the club section and the chess club- boom.  
“Got her“, I say. Dean and Sam both stand up and come to the table to look over my shoulder. “Kelly Harper, she graduated from Delford high school in 2012.“  
“But“, Dean says, “We still don’t know where she is.“  
I smile. “That’s the easier part.“  
I plug the name into the search engine and get to her Facebook profile in no time. The third picture in her timeline shows her and a few friends taking a selfie in front of a house. The caption reads “Finally moved into my first own house!“. One can see the house number next to the front door. I scroll down a little further and find another selfie of Kelly captioned “House sighting number 3!“. In the background, one can see the house from the other picture and a street sign. I take some paper and write down the address.  
“ Farfield Road 37 “, Sam reads out loud. Dean pats my shoulder.  
“Good job, kid.“  
“Yeah, great“, Sam says, goes to his bed and grabs his bag. “Let’s change into FBI gear and ask her some questions.“  
“Won’t she get suspicious? I mean, she didn’t tell the police anything“, I say skeptically.  
“We’re FBI“, Dean dismisses my doubts, “We’re the ones asking the questions.“  
We change, and the brothers leave me the bathroom so it wouldn’t be awkward. Now they both are wearing suits, and I had put on a white blouse, black pants, and a black blazer.   
We get into the Impala and Sam digs through the glove compartment as Dean drives. He searches for some badges we can take to fake being agents. At least I’m old enough now to be taken seriously, or else the boys would have left me at the motel room.   
By the time we reach Farfield Road, Sam chose one badge for each of us. He’s Agent Paul Bailey today, Dean’s Alex Redfield, and I am Caroline Goodwin. I like that name, and I hope that I say it right. The whole pretending-thing still makes me a little nervous. But, to be honest, I don’t want to lie one day and notice that it doesn’t bother me at all anymore.  
Sam is the one to knock at Kelly’s door. She opens after a few seconds, looking through a little gap at first before opening the door completely.  
“Yes?“  
“Miss Harper, we’re with the FBI, I am Agent Goodwin and these are Agents Bailey and Redfield“, I say and we hold our fake badges up. “May we come in?“  
Kelly looks at me confused and a little scared. I try to make my smile look as friendly and reassuring as possible. She steps away from a little to make space.  
“Come on in.“

“So“, she asks after we all are in the really beautiful living room, “Why are you here?“  
“You know that. The FBI has its way of finding things out“, Dean says repellent.   
“What exactly did you see that day?“, Sam asks friendly. So the boys are using their old technique- one is cold, the other one welcoming. It usually works. Today, it doesn’t.  
“I don’t even know what you’re talking about.“  
Oh, she’s denying it. Interesting.  
“Yeah, right, “ I say. If I assessed Kelly right, I know just the perfect strategy to get her to talk- and that without her even noticing. It’s one of the easiest mind tricks in the world. “We know exactly what happened.“  
“You do? Then why are you still asking me?“ Kelly looks scared now, it’s obvious that she believes me. Good.  
“We just want to hear what you didn’t tell the police but your friend, Rachel-“  
“Rebecca“, Kelly blurts out and then quickly looks away, her face turning red. She just exposed that she did tell her friend something that she did not tell the police- just because she corrected her friend’s name that I got wrong on purpose. I smile at her.  
“Don’t worry, it’s understandable that you are scared of what you may have seen. But to make sure no one suffers the same fate, we need your help. Tell us everything you know“

Kelly doesn’t hesitate to tell us the whole story know. She was recording herself with her phone to show her house when she heard yelling outside. She went to the backyard, the camera still on, and witnessed a monster murdering a guy through the windows of the house whose backyard borders hers. She shows us the video and tells us that the man that turned into the monster is called Brian Griffin.   
I look him up on my phone on our way back to the car.  
“Good thing you got the name wrong“, Dean says as he unlocks it. I look up from my phone.  
“I didn’t get it wrong, I said it on purpose so that Kelly would correct me, which made it impossible for her to deny that she talked to anyone anymore.“  
The brothers both look at each other impressed as Dean starts the engine.  
“That’s… smart“, Sam says after a moment.  
“Thanks“, I reply, but I’m not actually listening. I just found Brian Griffin’s family. It’s the woman and the little girl I observed this morning while eating breakfast in the Diner this morning. Apparently, the woman is called Penelope Baker-former Griffins- and got a divorce, gaining custody for the girl, Chloe. As I read the article, I barely listen to Sam and Deans‘ conversation.  
“I’d say Rugaru.“  
“Would explain the bite marks on the bodies.“  
“What do you think, Mila? Mila?“ Dean looks at me through the rear mirror. “What is it?“  
“Guys.“ I show them my phone. “He has a daughter.“  
Oh no. Rugarus spread by DNA. If Brian’s infected… Chloe’s too.

Sam and Dean drop me off at the motel. They’ll go find Brian. I’ll try to find a cure. We can’t just kill a child. It’s hard enough to tell monsters and humans apart already, and Chloe would transform someday, so she’s already carrying the curse. But there gotta be something. I at least need to find a way to find out whether Chloe has the genes or not. So I throw myself into the books. It has to be something in the DNA, so I think about asking Sam and Dean to try and get some DNA from the girl, but he’s probably in the middle of the killing, and I don’t even want to imagine that, let alone make him do even more weird stuff, so I guess that’s my job now. I do send the brothers a text though, asking them to meet me at the high school an bring some of Brian’s blood with them. They better have some good microscopes there.  
I feel bad about stealing a car. It just feels wrong, but I promise myself to bring it back after I finished this off. Good thing Dean taught me how to drive- and good thing the internet knows everything about everyone, which is why I was able to find the address. As fast as I can without making it look suspicious, I drive to the home of Chloe and Penelope. It’s not far, I get there after just about 10 minutes. It’s a small house, but it’s really lovely. I park the car and walk up to the front door, adjusting my clothes and hair that look a little messy before I knock. Penelope opens the door.  
“Hello?“  
I show her my badge.  
“Mrs. Baker, it might seem crazy what I’m about to say, but you and your daughter are in grave danger.“  
Penelope looks at me with big fearful eyes. Behind her, little Chloe appears from the living room.  
“Who’s that, Mommy?“  
Penelope tries to smile. “Just a nice FBI Agent. Come in“, she says, the last part directed at me.   
I quickly step inside and Penelope locks the door.   
“Are you a police girl?“, Chloe asks. Children. So cute.  
“I’m a pirate.“  
Chloe giggles. Penelope turns to me. “So, what is this about?“  
“Ma’am, you might want to sit down for this.“

Of course, I did not tell her the truth about monsters yet. I told her that her Ex-husband was accused of the murders and that he escaped from the police station, and that we have to take her and Chloe into temporary protective custody (I don’t even know if that’s a thing). We would be hiding them in the high school to make sure that Brian can’t get to them until he’s caught. Penelope agrees immediately. We take her car and tell Chloe that we’re going on a fun adventure. I’m driving us to the school as fast as possible, hoping that Sam and Dean will get there, too.

When we get to the building, no one is around. It could be the fact that it’s getting dark. We walk around the school to a backdoor that has an easy lock. I pick it as fast as possible, telling Penelope that I didn’t get a key in case that Brian gets me, but also that she shouldn’t be worrying too much as our best men are out there looking for him. At least the last statement is true.  
I light up the empty corridors with the small flashlight I always carry in the left pocket of my jacket, searching for the science labs. I don’t see a floorplan or anything on the walls, so it’s going to be hide-and-seek.  
“What are we doing here?“ Chloe pouts. “School is boring.“  
Penelope gestures her to be quiet, but I chuckle.  
“We’re searching for the bad pirates. We have to be quiet, or else they will get us!“  
Chloe’s eyes light up as I suggest the game to her. She tiptoes through the hallways.  
On the third floor, I finally find the science labs. I open the door and turn on one of the lights to illuminate the last row of desks where the microscopes stand. I go over and sit down in front of one of them.   
“Mrs. Baker?“  
“Yes?“ Penelope comes over to my desk.  
“This might sound weird, but-“  
Penelope sharply exhales. “Nothing would make this any weirder.“  
“You have no idea“, I think to myself, but then I focus on the main point again. “I need one drop of blood.“  
Now it looks like Penelope thinks I did make it weirder. “From…Me?“  
I shake my head. “I have to confirm that Chloe is, in fact, Brian’s daughter. The answer is crucial for our behavioral analysis of Brian.“  
“What?!“ Penelope looks indignantly. “Of course, she’s his daughter!“  
“Ma‘am“, I hate lying, “I’m very sorry, but I am not allowed to take your word for a fact.“  
Now she looks like she’s thinking. At last, she nods. “Make it quick.“  
“Of course.“ I stand up and go to the teacher’s desk, looking through the emergency kit placed there until I find a fine needle. Chloe won’t feel a thing. I put a microscope slide on the table and also a band-aid with some comic figures on it. “Chloe, would you come here, please?“  
The little girl hops over to me. “Yes, Miss pirate?“  
I smile. “Come on, give me your hand.“ She puts her hand in mine. So naive. “Have you ever pledged a real pirate vow?“ I guess distraction works best for kids her age. Her hand is exactly over the microscope slide.  
“No“, Chloe says curiously.  
I pretend to be scandalized. “What?! Young lady, then it’s high time!“   
Chloe starts giggling and stares at me like hypnotized.  
“Now speak after me: I, Chloe Griffins“  
“I, Chloe Griffins“, she repeats. She doesn’t even the needle I’m holding at the tip of her ring finger.  
“Swear that I’ll…“  
“Swear that I’ll…“  
“Try to be the best pirate ever.“  
“Try to be the best pirate ever!“  
“Good, now, for it to work, you have to say the whole thing again, and then the ABC after it. Can you do that?“  
“Sure!“, Chloe exclaims, “I, Chloe Griffins, swear that I’ll try to be the best pirate ever! A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I,…“  
I poke the needle into her finger a little and let the drop of blood fall on the microscope slide.   
“M, N, O, P, Q,…“  
I put the band-aid on Chloe’s finger.  
“W, X, Y, Z… Wait, what did you just do?“ Chloe looks at the band-aid in utter confusion.   
I smile. “Nothing, sweetie.“  
I take the bloody microscope slider and a coverslip and go back to the microscope. Chloe is happy that she has a pretty band-aid and Penelope just watches me.  
“Now how are you going to tell if she’s his daughter? Do you have a sample of Brian’s blood?“  
Damn. She’s asking almost too many questions. “My colleagues will be here with the sample soon, don’t worry, it just has to be declassified.“ I look at my phone to see that I have three missed calls, one from Dean, one from Sam and one from… Cas? I text Cas that I’ll call him as soon as possible, then, assuming that Dean’s driving, I call Sam. Luckily, he picks up almost immediately.   
“Mila, you alright?“ I can hear the Impala’s engine in the background. They seem to be on their way.  
“Sure, I’m in the school’s science lab on the third floor with Penelope and Chloe. Do you have the blood?“  
“Umm, actually, we have a little problem here…“  
“What’s going on? Did one of you got hurt?“  
“Not yet. We’re on our way.“  
“Why…? Oh no.“ Realization strikes me. “Don’t tell me that…“  
“What?“, Penelope interrupts me, “Is everything alright, Agent?“  
“Yeah“, Sam says on the phone, not hearing what Penelope said, “He’s coming. He transformed and said something along the lines of ‘I can smell her‘, so…“  
“Dammit…..“ I bite my lip and look around, panicking internally. When Brian gets here before Sam and Dean do, I can do nothing to defend myself, Penelope or even Chloe. But I have to stay calm, for the sake of Chloe and her mother.   
“Mila? You still there?“ Sam sounds worried.  
I take a deep breath. “Yeah…“  
“We’re almost there. Dean’s killing the speed limit. Sit tight.“  
“See you.“  
I hang up and turn around to face Penelope. Chloe hasn’t noticed yet that something is going on, but her mother is looking at me worried. I try to smile, and luckily, it seems like Penelope buys it.   
“It’s okay…“ I can feel the fake smile breaking down. I can’t even control my breathing, and my heartbeat’s going way too fast.   
“Actually, no, it’s not… Brian’s on the loose, and he’s on his way.“  
Penelope’s tearing up in fear, but she’s not breaking down yet, for Chloe’s sake, that’s impressive. Probably not as much compared to what I had to cope with lately, but again, that is nothing compared to what my boys went through. However, I sit down in front of the microscope and put Chloe’s blood sample under it. I did have biology in school for some years, and I remember this part really good, mostly because that was the time I was starting to study together with… Anyways, the blood. As far as I can tell, there are no major deformations, but I’d need Brian’s blood for comparison. Luckily I don’t need ‘ordinary‘ blood for comparison- Except for Penelope, I don’t know anyone anymore that does not have a kind of deformation. I mean, Sam with his demon blood, Dean with his 103-deaths issue (I mean, his blood can’t just be normal), Cas is an angel anyways and technically doesn’t have any blood, only grace, and I don’t even know what’s up with me, being an extinct prophet and all of that stuff. I’m still getting confused because science and religion just don’t work out.   
Penelope interrupts my thinking by running towards the door. “Get away from the door, Chloe!“   
Chloe looks startled for a second, but then she starts looking at the models of molecules in the shelves again, whereas Penelope looks out of the window with crossed arms.  
“There’s a car parking“, she says.   
I stand up and look down the street, seeing the Impala parking down there. Sam and Dean get out and hurry into the building. Just when I want to turn around to open the door so that they can get in, a black figure hushes over the street and looks up, staring directly at me. Its face is so pale that it almost looks white as a piece of paper. But the mouth is smeared with blood, and the eyes are completely black. We stare at each other, not moving at all. I can feel my heart beating so hard, and hear it pounding in my ears. Then, Brian- or what used to be Brian at some point- jumps towards me, unbelievably high and wide. He ends up somewhere against the wall, about three meters/eight feet above the ground. I step closer to the window to see as much as possible. Penelope notices.  
“What’s happening down there?!“, she asks.   
I want to hold her back, but she’s too fast. She opens the window before I can even react. I grab her arm and yank her back. And then, I start screaming. I start screaming, as loud as I can. Penelope backs away and puts her arm around Chloe. I slam the window shut, just as Sam and Dean rush in. They understand the situation in a heartbeat, we nod at each other. Sam and Dean get ready to fight, and I push Penelope and Chloe out into the corridor.  
“What is happening?!“ Penelope sounds like she wants to scream, but it’s more like a whisper. I waste no time and make them run down the hallway with me, as fast as I can with Chloe on my hand.  
“I have no time to explain it, please-“  
We stop in front of a random classroom around the corner that’s hopefully far away enough to have the walls muting whatever Sam and Dean are doing.  
“Just get in here. He got in.“  
At least Penelope trusts me on this one. She nods and goes inside with Chloe. Before she closes the door behind them, I can hear her telling Chloe something about a pirate game, but I don’t have the time to care. I run back to the room where Brian is probably about to get in, as I can hear banging from inside that sounds like it’s going against the window I slammed. I open the door. Sam and Dean don’t turn around, they’re concentrated on the window. I don’t even bother to look at the terrifying face. Instead, I run to the back of the room and stand next to the table with the microscope I used for Chloe’s sample.  
“I just need a pinch of blood and a little time.“  
Dean nods. “Can’t be that hard.“  
Sam grabs his demon knife even tighter and Dean cocks his gun. A canister of gasoline is already standing on the teacher’s desk, and Dean always has his lighter with him. Now it’s all about the blood. I look away as the glass breaks. From then on, it’s just fighting. I can barely tell Sam, Dean, and Brian apart, they’re moving so fast. Rugarus are super fast and super strong. That’s why it takes me a few moments to realize that Brian is going after me and not the brothers. They’re trying their best to have him stay away from me, but it’s terrifying. I stand there like paralyzed until Sam calls my name.  
“Catch!“  
He tosses me his knife and goes for the gasoline. The blade has Brian’s blood on it. I quickly let it drop on the microscope lens and put a coverslip over it, then I lay it next to Chloe’s blood and look through the eyepieces. The fighting noises are getting on my nerves, I can’t concentrate because I’m in danger, but if I don’t hurry Sam and Dean could get hurt, so that means more danger…  
I cover my ears and force myself to blend out everything but the two samples. Brian’s blood has a weird deformation in it... I look closer and notice something like a pattern. Then, I look at Chloe’s. No pattern.  
Chloe does not have the genes.  
I look up, and I’m back on the ground, back in the fight.  
“I got it!“, I shout over the loud noise. Bad choice.  
The brothers get distracted for a heartbeat, and that’s enough for Brian. He storms towards me with incredible speed. I scream and grab a microscope- not the one I was working with- and slam it right in his face as hard as I can. He tumbles backward, and Sam pours the gasoline all over him and kicks him in the back of his knees. Then, he steps back and lets Dean come up to the Rugaru, the lighter already in his hands. But Brian tries one last thing. With a force that no human could ever have, he pushes the brothers away from him. They both slam against the wall on the opposite side of the room.   
Everything feels like slow motion as Brian turns around and faces me. I should be scared, and I’m shaking, but at the same time, I don’t feel anything at all. Then, time goes back to normal, when Dean tosses me his lighter.   
And I set Brian on fire.  
I burn the monster.   
But also the human.  
I watch the fire extinct unnaturally quick and only leaving the vague smell of smoke.  
My first kill that wasn’t just a monster, but had been a human for four decades.  
I only notice that I’m crying when Sam comes over to me and wipes my tears away before hugging me.

“Done“, I say quietly as I close my laptop shut. Rain pours down on the Impala as we are driving back to the bunker, and now that I closed my laptop and put out that source of light, it’s dark apart from the cars‘ headlights outside. “I gave the police an anonymous hint that Brian was a crazy murderer going after his wife because he had a deadly disease that made him… kill himself.“ I mumble the last part. I don’t want to think about what I’ve done.  
Dean looks at me through the rear mirror. “Don’t do that, Mila. Don’t make yourself believe you did the wrong thing. You saved us, yourself, a mother and her child today.“  
I nod.   
I can see Sam looking at me pitying. “They went through all of this, too“, I think to myself, “I did the right thing.“  
With that, I huddle into the backseat and kinda lie down, closing my eyes. I hold that thought in my mind until the static noise of the rain and the Impala’s engine make me fall asleep.


End file.
